Blood Stained Ocean
by XxLavaxX
Summary: Mion has won tickets to go aboard the S.S Tipton with all her friends.  Everything seems peaceful and calm at first, but when something goes wrong, insanity breaks loose. Rated T for now, may changed to M when gore comes. MionXKeiichi CodyXBailey
1. SS Tipton

**PFFFT LAVA'S RETURNED…. Lol I haven't posted anything in like… FOREVER. So yeah :3 I'm deciding to write this story because I thought someone should make a higurashi/suite life on deck crossover. SO I'M MAKING ONE 8D Umm yeah, hope you enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGURASHI OR SUITE LIFE, OR THE CHARACTERS SO YEAH lol.**

* * *

><p>"HEY GUYS, GUESS WHAT!" A green haired teen wearing a pony tail exclaimed as she ran up to her friends.<p>

"What is it now Mion?" A brown haired boy asked.

The green haired girl glared at him. Her name was Mion Sonozaki and she had long pale-ish green hair in a pony tail, a yellow shirt with a black collar, blue skinny jeans, a white sweatshirt wrapped around her waist, green eyes, dark brown shoes, and a brown gun holder on her left shoulder. There was an air soft gun in the holder. She was 17.

"Well, I just won tickets for all of us to go on a cruise!" Mion exclaimed to the brown haired boy. His name was Keiichi Maebara, he had brown hair, a black shirt with a red vest over it, blue eyes, and green shorts. He was 16.

"How'd you pull that off, Onee?" A girl who looked just like Mion asked her and raised an eyebrow. This girl was Shion Sonozaki, Mion's twin sister. She looked exactly the same as Mion except she wore her hair down with a yellow bow in it, a white shirt, a short black skirt, and pink shoes.

"Well, I entered a game contest and whoever won it would get enough tickets for all their friends to go on a cruise with 'em! And I won!" Mion told her sister happily.

"Hau au au~, when's the cruise Mion?" A shy voice coming from an 11 year old girl asked.

"In 2 days! So we gotta pack tomorrow and get ready and stuff!" Mion exclaimed to the girl.

"Au, au, au, okay," The girl replied. She was Hanyuu Furude, cousins with Rika Furude. Hanyuu was a very shy girl, she had long light purple hair, 2 black horns on her head, the left one was chipped, big purple eyes, and wore a white shirt with a blue vest over it, a blue bow, a red plaid skirt, and black leggings. Rika Furude was 12; she had long blue hair, purple eyes, and wore a green dress. It was about the same color as Mion and Shion's hair.

"Hau~, Hanyuu-chan's so cute when she's nervous! I wanna take her home~!" puffed out an orange haired girl named Rena Ryuugu. Her hair was short-ish, she had blue eyes and wore a white dress with a big blue bow on the front and back and long black boots. She also wore a white puffy hat. She was 15.

"Hau au, au!" Hanyuu said nervously and then hid behind Rika.

"Mii~ Rena, I don't think it's a good idea to try to take her home," Rika said.

"HAU~ EVEN CUTER~!" Rena exclaimed and ran and picked up the 2 girls and spun around continuously.

"Rena, don't hurt them!" exclaimed a blonde haired girl. This girl was Satoko Hojo, and she had short blonde hair and wore a black hair band, had pink eyes, and wore a pink shirt, blue shorts, and a fanny-pack around her waste. She was 10.

"Hau~!" Rena exclaimed and picked up Satoko too and continued spinning around. Rena stopped spinning around and looked down at the three girls.

They all had dizzy eyes, and Hanyuu was slightly 'hauing' all confused-like.

"RENA!" Shion exclaimed and grabbed Satoko away from her. "How many times have I told you to NOT take Satoko home?"

"But Shii-chan, she was being cute!" Rena protested.

Hanyuu and Rika escaped from Rena's grasp and hid behind Mion.

"Rena, maybe you should cool down on the take-homes." Mion suggested and looked at Hanyuu, Rika, and Satoko who were all hiding behind someone and still a little dizzy.

"I can't help it Mii-chan! They just act so cute and I just HAVE to take them home!" Rena exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait for the contest winners to come on board!" Bailey said excitedly. Bailey was a brown haired girl with bangs and long hair. She was wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans. She was 16.<p>

"Yeah, maybe there will be some cute girls!" Zack said. Zack was blonde, and was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. He was 17.

"Or rich people!" London exclaimed. She was also 17. She had black hair and was wearing a sparkly purple shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Zack, is all you think about girls?" Cody asked. Cody was Zack's twin, they looked the same but their hair was a bit different. Cody wore a green shirt and blue shorts.

"Maybe…" Zack said.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Later 8D<strong>

"We're here!" Mion exclaimed as she walked in through the boats entrance.

"Mion…? Can you carry your bags NOW?" Keiichi exclaimed, he was carrying Mion's bags, and they were heavy.

"Fine…" Mion said and took her bags. "Umm… on second thought… nah!" she changed her mind and gave Keiichi back her bags.

"Ugh…" Keiichi rolled his eyes.

They all walked into a small lobby, where they were greeted by a man.

"Hello, and welcome to the S.S. Tipton! My name is Marianne Moseby, the director of this cruise!" Mr. Moseby explained. "Are you the lucky contest winners?"

"Yep!" Mion said.

_Great… more TEENS…_ Moseby thought to himself.

"Mii~ it's nice to meet you Moseby-san!" Rika said with a smile on her face. "Nipah~!"

"It's nice to meet you too! Now, let me show you to your rooms!" Moseby said.

He led the 7 of them to a hallway where the guest's rooms were. Mion, Rena, and Shion shared a room, and Hanyuu, Rika, and Satoko shared a room. Keiichi got his own since Mion, Shion, and Rena didn't want him in their room. Rika said he could stay in their room, by Shion wouldn't allow that. She didn't want Keiichi to be alone with them.

They all unpacked, and met out in the hallway.

"So… what should we do first?" Shion asked.

"Explore the ship!" Mion exclaimed.

"Hauu~ it's awfully big…" Hanyuu said nervously. "I don't want to get lost, au~…"

"We won't get lost Hanyuu-chan!" Rena said.

"Hau au au, okay…" Hanyuu replied.

With that, they headed out of the hallway, and went to explore the ship.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Moseby!" Zack exclaimed.<p>

"Ugh, what is it Zack?" Mr. Moseby asked, he was annoyed.

"Are those contest winners on the boat yet?" Zack asked.

"Yes." Mr. Moseby replied.

"What do they look like?" Zack asked. He wanted to meet them badly, and see if there were girls.

"Umm… well there were 2 girls with green hair; I believe they were twins, a brown haired boy, a purple haired girl, blue haired girl, yellow haired girl, and an orange haired girl." Moseby replied.

"So… I just have to look for the walking rainbow?" Zack asked. He wondered why these people had rainbow hair. Was it normal for them? Or just hair dye?

"Don't go bothering them!" Moseby exclaimed and walked off.

* * *

><p>"OKAY! So we're here… and… where's the Sky Deck?" Mion exclaimed, holding a map.<p>

"Mii, you're holding the map upside down, nanodesu~!" Rika pointed out.

"Oh… erm… I KNEW THAT!" Mion said quickly and put the map in the right direction. "Oh! We're ON the Sky Deck right now!"

"Obviously, don't you see the sign?" Keiichi said pointing to a big sign at the top of a stair case, which said in big letters, 'SKY DECK'.

"Oh, shut up Kei-chan…" Mion sighed.

"I FOUND THE WALKING RAINBOW!" a boy with blonde hair exclaimed as he ran up to them with a dark brown haired girl.

"I HATE RUNNING!" the dark brown haired girl whined.

"Um, walking rainbow?" Shion questioned.

"Well, your hair colors are DEFINITELY rainbow colored…" The blonde boy said. "Anyways, I'm Zack, and this is London. I heard you guys are the contest winners."

"Yep! We're the contest winners!" Satoko said proudly.

"I'm Shion, this is my twin sister Mion, and these are Keiichi, Satoko, Rika, Hanyuu, and Rena." Shion explained.

"What are those things on your head?" London asked Hanyuu in disgust.

"Hau au au~!" Hanyuu cried out. She got a sad expression on her face and then gently touched one of her horns. What was wrong with them?

Rika noticed this, and smiled to London and said "They're fake horns attached to a head band! Nipah!" Rika said; she knew it was a lie, but she didn't want to say they were real horns either.

"HAU~ RIKA-CHAN'S SO CUTE WHEN SHE SAYS NIPAH! OMOCHIKAERII!" Rena exclaimed and picked up Rika and hugged her tightly.

"Umm…" Zack said as he watched Rena hug Rika like as if she was trying to pop Rika like a balloon.

"This isn't unusual for us, it happens everyday." Mion told him.

"Oh… and you two are twins?" Zack said, looking at Mion and Shion. They nodded. "That's cool! I have a twin brother! You should meet him!"

"When can we?" Shion asked.

"Later today." Zack responded.

Mion, Shion, and Zack discussed twin stuff, while Satoko and Keiichi were trying to save Rika from Rena's kawaii mode. London had taken a seat at the smoothie bar, and Hanyuu had a dark expression on her face, she hated when people questioned her horns and thought they were weird. She couldn't help it, she couldn't get rid of them, she didn't want to get rid of them, but she wished people wouldn't judge her for them.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Zack brought Cody and Bailey to the Sky Deck to meet everyone. Everyone introduced themselves.<p>

"Umm… why do you have green hair? Is it natural, or dyed?" Cody asked the Sonozaki twins.

"It's natural!" They replied at the same time.

"Okay…" Cody said awkwardly.

Bailey talked with Rika, Rena Hanyuu, and Satoko. Hanyuu enjoyed talking to Bailey, she was very kind and nice, and didn't bring her horns up once.

Keiichi talked with Zack, they were talking about baseball. London was standing there with them, and every few minutes or so she would ask "ARE YOU RICH?" Keiichi would say no, and tell her Mion and Shion's family were rich, but she didn't listen and continued asking the same question.

* * *

><p>"Well, I think it's time we head back to our cabins!" Mion exclaimed, stretching. It was about 10:00 at night. "Let's meet up tomorrow and maybe you can show us around?"<p>

"Sounds like a plan!" Bailey exclaimed.

They all said good night and headed off to their cabins. Mion, Shion, and Rena went into theirs', Keiichi went into his, and Rika, Satoko, and Hanyuu went into theirs'.

Hanyuu climbed into bed and Rika turned off the light.

Hanyuu stared at the ceiling for a long time, long after Rika and Satoko had fallen asleep. She kept thinking about how London had asked her about her horns, in disgust.

"Why did she think my horns were disgusting…?" Hanyuu whispered, gently moving her hand down her chipped horn. Hanyuu sighed and rolled over on her side, and stared at the wall. "Just forget about it… just forget about it… just forget…" Hanyuu mumbled to herself over and over until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lava's Lair~<strong>

**I don't know, people put stuff for where they put their author's notes, so I feel like I want to now :P**

**ANYWAYS, I can't wait to start writing the insane stuff *-* CAN YOU GUESS WHO'S GOING TO GO INSANE? More than one person, I will tell you, and a huge hint of the first person who is going to go insane is in this chapter. The reason is also given away… kind of…**

**GUESS WHO YOU THINK IS!**

**Gaah, I hope I will have inspiration to write the next chapter . I probably will, since I can't wait to write the insane parts (again xD)**

**By the way, the insanity may come soon (not the next chapter… I think… lol…)**

**And yes, the Higurashi characters' hair remind of a rainbow XD its like: red: Keiichi (tho he doesn't have red hair lol), orange: Rena, Yellow: Satoko, Green: Mion & Shion, Blue: Rika, Purple: Hanyuu.**

**Anyways I don't really think you care about this long author's note… but you should read it anyways *Hanyuu stare* xD**

**Rate & Review**

**Or else… I will go OYASHIRO NIPAH NIPAH POWER ON YOU :D (yes, I love Higurashi Kira episode 2) OMG OFF TOPIC lol**

**~XxLavaxX~**


	2. Hanyuu's Dream

**~Lava's Lair~**

**OH HAI THERE XD well, youtube is going under some maintenance, so I thought I'd start on the new chapter xD**

**OH BY THE WAY I FORGOT TO SAY, I DO NOT OWN HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI OR SUITE LIFE ON DECK OR ITS CHARACTERS (though I want Hanyuu… I luffles that little girl xD)**

**Anyways this chapter is called "Hanyuu's Dream" sooo yeah XD**

**Nipah :D**

**Okay, NOW TO THE STORY *goes off in wrong direction***

**Getting off topic sorry xD**

* * *

><p>Everything was cold, and everything was just white. As if it never ended. Hanyuu opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and stood up. <em>Where am I?<em> She wondered to herself. _It's so dull here…_ She walked around and observed the place, despite the fact there wasn't anything to look at.

"HELLO?" Hanyuu shouted. All she heard was her echo going farther and father off in the distance. Hanyuu sighed and kept walking.

She had been walking for about 2 minutes when she heard footsteps behind her. "W-who's there?" She asked as she looked back. She got a little scared. _M-maybe I'm just hearing things…_ she shook her head and continued walking.

"_Where are you going?"_ a voiced that sounds like a hissing snake said.

"Who… who said that?" Hanyuu shouted. She waited for a response and didn't get one. "Where am I…?" Hanyuu asked herself quietly and sat down. She closed her eyes and put her head down.

"_You're in my world." _The voice hissed, still sounding like a snake.

"Eh…? You're world? Whose world is this?" Hanyuu asked looking around, but still she saw no one.

"_Look behind you." _The voice said.

Hanyuu looked behind her, and her eyes went wide. Standing behind her was a black figure of her, all black except its eyes and when its mouth was open, which were white. Hanyuu stood up quickly and backed up a little.

"_Why are you running away?" _the figure asked.

"Who are you?" Hanyuu asked, still in shock at what she saw.

"_Why, I'm YOU!" _the figure said and smiled evilly.

"H-how can you be me?" Hanyuu asked and looked at the figure.

"_You probably wouldn't think I was you, because I am your dark side." _The figure explained.

"M-my dark side? I know I can have glowing red eyes when I'm really mad, b-but I don't think that means it's my dark side…" Hanyuu told her.

"_Of course not. I'm talking about when people talk about your horns and say they are strange, you feel hatred towards those people, and get really angry and upset?. Don't you feel a little evil inside when you do?" _the Dark Hanyuu said and smiled evilly again.

"Maybe… I-I mean maybe just a little…" Hanyuu said quietly and looked down.

"_Then that is your dark side! Hahaha!" _Dark Hanyuu laughed evilly.

"I don't want a dark side though…" Hanyuu said.

"_It's not YOUR choice. You can deny it all you want, but everyone has a dark side."_ Dark Hanyuu smiled and look down at Hanyuu.

"You're just a figure of my imagination…" Hanyuu said and stood up. She started walking away and shaking her head.

"_YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" _Dark Hanyuu roared and zipped in front of Hanyuu.

"Watch me!" Hanyuu said fiercely and kept walking.

Hanyuu walked and walked, and the Dark Hanyuu didn't follow.

"_She'll seen her dark side soon enough... very soon in fact.. haha.. AHAHAHA!" _Dark Hanyuu laughed maniacally.

* * *

><p>Hanyuu whipped her eyes open and looked around, breathing hard. She could hear her dark side's evil laugh echoing in her head. <em>Oh… it was just a dream…<em> Hanyuu thought, she was relived. _But… do I really have a dark side…? _

Hanyuu drifted into her thoughts, thinking about if she really had a dark side or not. Her dark side _was _right thought about one thing – her getting very angry at people who mentioned her horns as 'weird' or 'awkward', or when they would make fun of her. Hanyuu got frustrated… thinking about people who made fun of her horns or thought they were awkward made her angry. _What if THEY had horns?_ Hanyuu thought angrily. _How would THEY like to be made fun of something they can't help?_ Hanyuu got so mad, her eyes started glowing red. Hanyuu closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, but she just couldn't. He anger was too great now, and she couldn't control it. _That's it… let's see who will be laughing now…_ Hanyuu thought evilly, she had an extremely evil plan in her mind. She grinned and looked out the window. She started laughing faintly. Then she went out of control in laughing.

She was being really loud, but she didn't wake up anyone surprisingly. Hanyuu got redressed again and opened the porthole. She managed to jump through it. When she landed on the deck she shut the porthole and ran off. To where, she didn't know. She just knew she had to find a good place to hide for her evil plan.

* * *

><p>Rika yawned and stretched. She blinked open her eyes and looked around. <em>Huh? Where's Hanyuu?<em> She wondered. It wouldn't be like Hanyuu to just wander off without anyone with her, she was just too shy and nervous to do so. _Maybe the others are up? But… wouldn't she have woken us up too if they were?_

"Satoko… Satoko! Wake up! Do you know where Hanyuu is?" Rika asked the blonde haired girl.

Satoko stretched and slowly opened her eyes. "Eh? Hanyuu?" Satoko looked over at Hanyuu's bed, which was indeed empty, and unmade. "I don't know… maybe she's with the others…" Satoko mumbled.

"Okay… let's get ready and check with the others, okay? Nipah!" Rika smiled.

The two girls got ready and went out into the hallway. Satoko and Rika went up to Mion, Shion, and Rena's door.

"What if they aren't awake? Nee-nee will get very upset if we wake her up…" Satoko said.

"Mii~ we'll take our chances…" Rika said and knocked on the door.

About 30 seconds later a green haired girl opened the door. They couldn't tell if it was Mion or Shion, because the girl's hair was down and they could see the other twin in there and their hair was down too.

"Have you seen Hanyuu?" Rika asked.

"Hanyuu…? Isn't she with you?" The green haired girl replied. She blinked a few times and roared, "DID YOU LOSE HER?"

This was probably Mion, Rika thought. She wouldn't think Shion would yell out like that, especially at Satoko.

"Onee… don't yell at Satoko and Rika!" The other green haired girl in the room replied.

Rika was right, Shion was in the room, and Mion just yelled at them.

"We didn't lose her! We just woke up and she wasn't there! Maybe Rena took her home?" Satoko asked, peering in the room at Rena.

"I think we would have heard her go into kawaii mode and try to steal Hanyuu." Mion said. "Did you check with Kei-chan?" Mion asked.

"Mii, not yet." Rika replied.

"Let us get ready, and you check if she's with Kei-chan, if not, we have to go find her." Mion said.

"Okay!" Satoko replied.

Mion shut the door and Rika and Satoko ran over to Keiichi's door. Satoko knocked really loud.

"WHAT?" Keiichi yelled from behind the door.

"Mii… that wasn't very nice Keiichi…" Rika said, frowning.

Keiichi opened the door, "Sorry… I thought it was someone else…"

"Have you seen Hanyuu? We woke up, and she wasn't in her bed." Rika explained.

"No. Is she with the girls?"

"Mii~ we asked them, and they said she wasn't with them. Mii told us the come ask you, and if she wasn't with you then we would go out and search for her."

"Oh… then I'll get ready and we can go search." Keiichi said, closing the door.

5 minutes later the girls came out of their room. Rika and Satoko told them they would have to look around for Hanyuu, because she wasn't with Keiichi.

They waited another 5 minutes until Mion got bored. She walked up to Keiichi's door and started banging on it with her fist. "KEI-CHAN! HURRY UP YOU'RE GOING TOO FRICKEN SLOW!" She yelled.

Right then Keiichi opened the door. "Be quiet Mion, I was looking for my binoculars."

Mion blinked, and roared, "WHY WOULD WE NEED BINOCULARS?"

"Maybe she's in the water!"

"WHY WOULD SHE BE IN THE WATER?" Mion bopped Keiichi on the head.

"Can we just go look for her now?" Shion asked, bored.

"Hau~ yeah! When we find her I wanna take her home with meeee~!" Rena said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lava's Lair~<strong>

**YAY FOR ALMOST INSANE PART :D**

**Lol anyways, is it clear now who is going to go insane first? I think I made it superrrr clear xD**

**Also, Halloween's coming up! What're you being for Halloween? I'm being a Psychopathic Hanyuu ^-^ I've got a fake blood filled machete and a purple wig so far.**

**Lolz, that was kind of off topic, but whatever :D**

**Next chapter will come soon!**

**~XxLavaxX~**


	3. The Search For Hanyuu

**~Lava's Lair~**

**NEW CHAPTER YEAH!**

**iNSaNiTY~ (it's playing right now xD)**

**Anwayssss~~~~~~~ yeah lol enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Where are you guys headed to?" a familiar voice said, it was Cody followed by Bailey.<p>

"Um, well we're looking for Hanyuu!" Keiichi said.

"Where'd she go?" Bailey asked.

"That's what we need to know!" Mion blew out at her.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry…" Bailey said.

"Do you need help?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, we just started looking, but this ship is HUGE, and we could use all the help we could get!" Mion told him.

"We will help; I would ask Zack and London, but, Zack's sleeping and London HATES helping people…" Cody said.

"It's okay! At least we have more people helping!"

"So, Onee, what should we do? Should we split up and look for her, or something?" Shion asked her sister.

"Oh, yes, we will split up with a partner!" Mion said.

"Do we get to pick our partners?" Keiichi asked. "Or are you picking them?"

"I guess you can pick who you want." Mion said.

"Mii~ Satoko and I will search together." Rika smiled.

"And Cody and I will be partners!" Bailey said.

"Okay, now we have to choose our partners!" Mion exclaimed.

"I'll go with Rena, so that means Onee and Kei-chan have to go together~ hehe…" Shion smiled at her sister. It made Mion blush a little.

"W-why are you laughing?" Mion yelled.

"Ohhh no reason Onee~!" Shion smirked.

"Whatever… anyways, Satoko and Rika, you will search the Sky Deck, Cody and Bailey, search the Fiesta Deck, Shion and Rena, you search the Aqua Lounge. Kei-chan and I will search the hallways." Mion commanded.

Everyone split up and headed to where they would be searching.

* * *

><p>"Satoko, do you see any sign of Hanyuu?" Rika asked Satoko as they walked on the Sky Deck.<p>

"No… this ship is so huge… will we ever find her?" Satoko sighed.

"Mii~ of course we will! Hanyuu's probably looking for us right now!" Rika exclaimed, trying to give Satoko more encouragement to finding Hanyuu.

* * *

><p>In the basement of the boat, which was really dark and hard to see, a light turned on. The person who turned on the light, a young girl with purple hair and black horns; Hanyuu.<p>

"No one will ever find me down here… and if they do… well, it won't be pretty…" Hanyuu started to laugh a little. Her pupils were small, a clear sign of insanity.

Hanyuu sat down against the wall, to her right, was a box she had stored things in that she needed; food, drinks, weapons, and some other things. To her left, was a long, stainless, sword. Stainless… for now.

* * *

><p>Mion and Keiichi walked through the hallways, but they only say passing by passengers. They would ask some passengers if they had seen a young girl with purple hair and "toy" horns. Everyone said they hadn't.<p>

Mion sat down in a chair, and Keiichi sat next to her.

Mion sighed. "We'll never find her…"

Keiichi started to pat Mion's head, causing the girl's face to turn red instantly. "We will find her, it's just this place is so huge, and it will take time." Keiichi told her.

Keiichi stopped patting Mion's head, and we he did Mion didn't want him to stop patting her head, she wanted him to pat it for a few more minutes… hours… she didn't care, she just wanted him to pat her head again. Mion looked down; her face was still red, but not as red as before.

"Awww~ what a cute couple! Haha!" A voice said, it was very familiar… just more harsh and tough sounding… who was it?

Keiichi's eyes went wide as he stared at who was talking to them. Mion looked up, and she gasped. Standing in front of them, was Hanyuu. Her eyes glowing red, and holding a sword in one hand. She was smiling evilly.

"H-Hanyuu?" Mion gasped as she and Keiichi stood up.

Keiichi stood in front of Mion to protect her, causing Mion the blush some more.

"Hey, Mion, what happened to being a tough tomboy? Haha! You look like a girly girl when you blush like that!" Hanyuu mocked and laughed.

Mion got very angry, and dashed out from behind Keiichi and charged at Hanyuu, only to have a sharp object jabbed into her right arm. The object was pulled out and Mion grabbed her right arm and fell to the ground.

"Mion!" Keiichi yelled and was instantly at her side.

Hanyuu had stabbed Mion's right arm. Hanyuu smiled and aimed the sword stained with Mion's blood at Keiichi, and then at Mion.

Keiichi then got in front of Mion to protect her from being anymore hurt.

"Mion! Keiichi!" A young girl's voice yelled from behind a corner. It was Rika's voice, and they were about to walk into the hallway.

Hanyuu looked toward the corner, and then back at Mion and Keiichi. "You got lucky!" she snarled. Then, a flash appeared around Hanyuu, and she was gone.

"Mion!" Rika said terrified as she saw Mion bleeding badly. Keiichi picked up Mion and put her in a chair.

Mion was still conscious, and her eyes were closed. She then slightly opened one and looked at her arm; it was covered with a red substance – blood. Mion's eyes went wide and then she closed them again, not wanting to see the blood.

"Keiichi-san! We have to get her to the nurse's office!" Satoko yelped, tears in her eyes.

"How are we going to get her there?" Keiichi asked.

Rika and Satoko gave him a stare.

"What?" Keiichi asked, confused.

"Keiichi-san you have to carry her!" Satoko yelled at him.

Mion could hear everything they were saying, but kept quiet. She was in too much pain to talk anyways.

"M-me? C-carry her?" Keiichi said, astonished. "I-I can't carry her! She's probably way to heavy!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Mion yelled.

"Can't you two carry her?" Keiichi asked.

Satoko and Rika glared at Keiichi, Rika tried to stay calm and not yell at Keiichi. "Keiichi, we're not as strong as you!"

"Your strength combined tho-" Keiichi started say, but was cut off.

"JUST SHUT UP AND CARRY HER!" Rika yelled at him.

Keiichi was surprised; he had never heard Rika yell at anyone before.

But Keiichi did as Rika said; he shut his mouth and picked up Mion, bridal style, and carried her to the ship's infirmary.

After they got Mion to the infirmary, they waited outside her room to hear from the doctors.

"So, Keiichi, what exactly happened to Mion?" Rika asked.

"Well… we were taking a small break, and we heard a voice… and it was Hanyuu's! She didn't look as cute and fluffy as usual… her voice was cold and menacing, her eyes glowed red, and shed had a sword!" Keiichi explained, Rika and Satoko eyes wide, "Then Hanyuu said something about how when Mion blushes she looks like a girly girl, and Mion charged at Hanyuu… only to be stabbed in her arm!" Keiichi said.

"T-that's absurd!" Rika choked out. "Hanyuu would never do such a thing! She's too nice and shy… she wouldn't… she couldn't!" Rika said in disbelief, with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to believe this was Hanyuu… Hanyuu wasn't violent or insane; she was anything but that… she was the quiet and shy girl, the brave girl, a friend to everyone… and Rika's life long friend. _It couldn't have been Hanyuu! _Rika thought._ But, who else would have purple hair and horns? An imposter! But why would someone pretend to be Hanyuu…?_

"Are you sure it was Hanyuu-chan? She wouldn't ever do that!" Satoko said.

"Only if there's another girl on this ship with purple hair, black horns, and the same exact outfit Hanyuu was wearing…" Keiichi said, looking down. "It's my fault…" he said, tears starting to form in his violet eyes.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked, looking at him.

"It's my fault… that… that… she got hurt…" Keiichi started to cry.

"No it's not!" Rika told him.

"Yes… yes it is… I shouldn't have let her run up to Hanyuu… I should have stopped her…"

_Hanyuu. _The very mention of her name kept reminding Rika that it was her who had done this, even though she was full of disbelief.

* * *

><p>"HAHAHA!" Hanyuu laughed in hr hideout or her "base" as she would call it. "They didn't stand a chance, haha!"<p>

Hanyuu put her back against the wall and slid down it, sitting on the ground. "What should I do next…?" Hanyuu asked, though there was no one there. "Maybe I should go after that other couple! Haha! Who were they again…? Ah! Cody and Bailey! Ahaha!" Hanyuu continued to talk out loud to herself.

Cody and Bailey walked around the Fiesta Deck a few times; no sign of Hanyuu. It was dark now, and no one was on the Fiesta Deck; only a few lights were on.

"Should we go find the others?" Bailey asked Cody, as they sat down on a bench.

"Let's rest a little, and then we'll go looking for them." Cody said. Bailey nodded.

"A little late to be out on the Fiesta Deck, isn't it?" A voice came from the shadows.

"Ehh? I think that's Hanyuu's voice!" Bailey stood up. "Hanyuu! Where are you? Are you hurt? We need to go find the others and tell them we found you!" Bailey looked around in the shadows, but she couldn't see Hanyuu. Suddenly, Bailey saw a red glow from one of the darkest parts on the Fiesta Deck. "Cody…" Bailey whispered to him, Cody stood up and Bailey tugged a little on his shirt and pointed to the glow.

"I'm sorry, but contacting the others won't be necessary." Hanyuu walked out of the shadows, sword in hand, and smiled as she looked at them. Her eyes glowed red.

"H-Hanyuu?" Cody asked nervously. _What happened to the sweet, sane, shy girl from the other day? This was a completely different personality for her!_ "D-do you still have your sanity?" Cody asked, nervously eyeing Hanyuu's sword.

"Sanity; what is that?" Hanyuu asked, and then maniacally laughed.

Cody's eyes went wide. "Bailey! You have to get out of here and find the others!" He whispered to her.

"No! What about you?" Bailey asked frantically, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry! I'll be okay!"

"Promise?" Bailey asked, her eyes looking like they were going to erupt with tears.

"Promise!" Cody said assuring her. "No go!"

Bailey ran extremely fast away from there, she didn't want to look back at Cody; it would only make her cry more.

"Haha! How do you plan on getting away?" Hanyuu asked Cody after Bailey disappeared from view.

"I don't." Cody replied calmly.

"What? Haha! Well, then, this should be easy!" Hanyuu sang, taking a step towards Cody.

"What happened to the girl we met the other day? Where'd she go?" Cody was going to try and get her to tell him what had happened, and maybe then he could find some way to stop her before she went on a crazy mad rage… if she hadn't already done so, that is.

"Eh?" Hanyuu said, and blinked, her eyes suddenly stopped glowing red; her pupils were normal size again also. She looked down; no one had even asked her how she felt. "W-why do you care? You didn't know if I was like this before!"

"Because… if you tell us what's upsetting you, we can help you!" Cody told her, this might actually work… she seemed calmed down… for now.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Hanyuu demanded.

"You know, your friends!"

"My… friends? You mean Rika and the others…?" Hanyuu asked her face dark. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes! Just… let us help you!" Cody said, taking a step towards her. "Please?" He took another step forward; he didn't have to walk any farther, however, for Hanyuu walked him to him, her face still dark.

"Cody… can I tell you something?" Hanyuu asked, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Umm… okay…" Cody hoped she wasn't going to say "I love you" or something like that, he had only known her for about 2 days.

Hanyuu leaned in close to his ear, and whispered, "Psych…"

Before Cody had time to react, a sharp object was suddenly place in his stomach, causing him to fall.

Hanyuu had faked him… Hanyuu pulled the sharp object out, and Cody saw it was her sword… covered in his blood… _his _blood.

Hanyuu suddenly went psycho again, her eyes red, and pupils small again.

"Have fun…" Hanyuu said with a smile, looking down at him. She then suddenly disappeared, leaving no trace.

Cody suddenly felt tons of panic in him, what was going to happen to him? Would anyone come looking for him? Would he ever see Bailey again? _Help…_ that was all Cody could think of. Things started to go blurry, he panicked more. He tried to blink it away, but it was no use.

He heard footsteps. But who's? _Hanyuu._ He thought. _But why would she come back?_ Cody thought to himself.

He saw a figure stand over him, but he couldn't make out who it was.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lava's Lair~<strong>

**New chapter :D**

**Wow… lots of insanity here :D**

**AND I got the line "Sanity; what is that?" From the song iNSaNiTY, so I do not claim it!**

**Also~ Ookami Kakushi is now my 2nd fav show/anime~ lol [Higurashi my first, of course!] OFF TOPIC!**

**Hau~ insane Hanyuu so kawaii! OMOCHIKAERII! [Sorry if I spelled that wrong] MORE OFF TOPICNESS :D**

**Who do you think was standing over Cody? What will happen to Mion? Cody? HANYUU'S CREAM PUFFS? Jk XD**

**And no, I am not trying to encourge or support HanyuuXCody if that's what you thought about the Hanyuu and and Cody part... she was just playing with him... NO DON'T THINK THAT SOUNDS DIRTY! lol**

**Anyways hope you liked this chapter, I will try to update sooner!**

**~XxLavaxX~**


	4. Cooperation

**~Lava's Lair~**

**Me: IT'S BEGINNING TO FEEL A LOT LIKE CHRISTMAS~~!**

**Hanyuu: Hai, nanodesu~!**

**OKAY anyways, aside from that randomness... I have a new computer now, so yeah, that really doesn't make a difference!**

**And yes, finally, a new chapter. Yes, I am aware I said I would update sooner, but of course~~~~~ I don't know... **

**Anyways enough of my random notes~ ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, I think he's waking up!"<p>

"Should I poke him?"

"No!"

"Hauu~ fine! But it might help..."

Cody started to open his eyes, and saw the eyes staring down at him. 2 girls, he was thinking one of them might be Bailey, but neither of them were. A green haired girl, and an orange haired girl... he couldn't quite remember because of all that had happened.

"Good you're awake!" The green haired girl said. Cody looked confused, causing her to look at him with confusion also. "What's wrong?"

"Who are you again... I can't remember..." Cody asked, feeling kind of dumb as he asked.

"Hmm... you probably can't remember because of the attack, anyways, again, I'm Shion, and this is Rena... again..." Shion told him.

"Oh okay, sorry for forgetting..."

"It's okay!"

Cody was wonder a few things, like where he was, and how he got here. Also, what happened after he fainted. "Hey, um... Shion?"

"Yes, Cody?" she responded.

"What happened... I mean, what happened after I fainted, and how I got here, and where are we?"

"Well, Rena and I were going to look for someone since no one met up at the meeting place," Shion explained. Rena looked over from playing with a little key chain at the mention of her name. "We found you on the ground, covered in blood. You were badly injured. We couldn't bring you to the infirmary since it was closed, so we brought you to the lounge."

Cody suddenly remember what had happened when Hanyuu attacked him, he hadn't noticed the pain before, but now since he remember, he felt it and it hurt a lot. "How... how am I okay?"

"Well, Rena is really good with healing people or something like that, and since we found you a mere minutes, maybe even seconds, after the attack, Rena was able to patch up your wound and prevent anymore blood loss." Shion explained.

"Oh... well thank you... both, for saving me." Cody said.

"Any time!" Shion said.

"Cody-kun, wasn't there a girl with you? Mii-chan told us to partner up you went with her. I wonder where she is, I wonder..." Rena said, still playing with the key chain.

_Bailey! _Cody thought, his eyes went wide. He wondered if she made it away okay.

"Are you okay?" Shion asked.

"Bailey... Bailey! Is she okay?" Cody demanded.

"B-bailey... we didn't see her when we saw you..." Shion said, her voice faded out.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GO CHECK ON HER?" Cody screamed.

Shion's eyes went wide with shock. "W-w-we didn't know where she went..."

"It's true, Cody-kun!" Rena said, trying to back up Shion.

"I... I have to go check on her!" Cody exclaimed, trying to stand up.

"Cody, don't do that! I'll go check on her!" Shion said, trying to calm Cody down.

"Really?"

"Really." Shion nodded approval, and turned towards Rena. "Watch him, Rena. Make sure he doesn't try to stand up, it would hurt him more."

Rena nodded, and Shion left, to go check on Bailey.

* * *

><p>Shion finally reached Bailey's room, and knocked on the door.<p>

"Who's there?" A voice came from inside. It didn't sound like Bailey's. Shion remembered Bailey had a roommate; London.

"It's Shion, your friend." Shion said.

"Oh okay, come in!" The voice replied happily.

Shion opened the door and saw Bailey lying on her bed, looking extremely worried. _She's worried about Cody, and I know it!_ Shion thought.

"Bailey, Cody wanted me to come check on you to see if you're okay..." Shion told Bailey, who suddenly perked up at the mention of Cody's name.

"He's okay? Where is he now? Can I go see him?" Bailey said overexcited, and sat up instantly.

"Yes, you can go see him, just follow me and we can go see him!"

"Thank you!" Bailey said happily.

Then they left to go see Cody.

* * *

><p>"Missing someone?" A dark voice said, sounding pleased. It can from a dark figure, the figure looked familiar, but it was too dark to tell who it was. The voice was familiar too...<p>

"Yes..." Cody mumbled.

"Oh~! You're talking about Bailey, aren't you! Well, I have a surprise for you!" Then the figure threw something in front of Cody.

Cody looked down, only to be horrified. It was Bailey's head. Cody felt sick at the sight of this, and he was afraid and sad. "What did you do to her?" He cried.

"It wasn't me! You see, it was my sword!" The figure laughed, and moved in so Cody could it. It was Hanyuu.

Cody started to run, and the started to fall... falling... no end... he didn't know what was happening.

"AAAAH!" Cody's eyes shot open, and he sat up instantly. He was breathing heavily. He looked around, and saw Rena staring at him.

"Bad dream? I wonder... I wonder..." Rena said, tilting her head.

"Yeah..." Cody breathed out.

* * *

><p>"You can see your friend now." The doctor smiled, as he walked out of Mion's room. Despite the infirmary being closed, one doctor had to stay there and finish up with Mion first.<p>

Keiichi, Rika, and Satoko rushed into the room, anxious to see Mion.

"Mion!" Keiichi exclaimed and ran up to her bed, giving her a big hug, causing Mion to blush.

Then she yelped in pain, and Keiichi let go instantly, remembering her arm was injured.

"Mii! We were so worried about you!" Rika exclaimed.

"Yeah! We didn't know if you would be okay or not!" Satoko added.

"Well, this old man pulled through and is all okay! I feel better already! Haha!" Mion said happily.

"But you just yelped when Keiichi hugged you..." Rika said.

"Umm... just don't touch my arm then... and the doctor said I'm all ready to go!" Mion said, standing up, and revealing the bandaging on her right arm.

"Mion, I promise to protect you from any harm!" Keiichi said, determination in his eyes.

"Eh... K-Kei-chan, you don't have to do that! This old man here can defend herself!" Mion said, pounding her chest.

"Mion, you just said you're an old man, then called yourself a she... do you mean old lady, or mean to say himself?" Satoko questioned.

"Don't be a know it all!" Mion complained "Anyways, we have to go find the others, and make sure Hanyuu hasn't got to them yet!" Mion hoped saying this would change the subject of Keiichi protecting her, and she was right.

"Right!" Keiichi nodded. Then they all headed out to find the others.

* * *

><p>Zack heard a knocking at his door. "I wonder who that could be..."<p>

Zack opened his door, surprised to see it was a girl. A very innocent looking one for that fact, she looked lost. But she was very beautiful.

"Um... can I... err... help you?" Zack asked confused.

"Why, yes, yes you can!" The girl said. Her atmosphere had completely changed from an innocent lost looking girl, to a girl more tough, and sort of mad... not angry mad, like a bit psychotic.

The girl walked in to Zack's room, and sat in a chair.

"Did I say you could come in?" Zack scorned her.

"Who said I needed an invitation?" The girl replied coldly.

This girl looked extremely familiar, but with a completely different personality.

"Have you already forgotten who I am?" The girl asked.

"Umm... you're name was Rika... wasn't it?" Zack asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"You have forgotten, pity." The girl said emotionless. "For your information, I am Hanyuu."

"What happened to your personality?"

"What?" Hanyuu asked, confused.

"You know, the 'hau au' girl, and such" Zack said.

Hanyuu looked down sadly, remembering how she used to be, missing that. She closed her eyes, and then realized she couldn't turn back now... she had already done too much. She opened her eyes and stared at Zack, confidently. "Let us not discuss this, now, okay? I have much more important things to discuss with you. Such as us cooperating together."

"Cooperating?"

"Yes."

"No, I mean what does cooperation mean?"

Hanyuu blinked a few times. "It means working together." she finally responded, a bit annoyed by his question.

"What do you need me for?" Zack asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Hanyuu smirked. "I need you to help me, everyone always questions my horns, and stares at because of them. Sometimes people are even _scared _of me for them, thinking I am a demon. They also sometimes ignore me. I want those people to realize the stupid mistake they've made."

"Why should I help you with that?" Zack demanded.

Hanyuu grinned evilly, knowing exactly how to get his dark side out. "Aren't you always angry of Cody being better in school than you, and your parents always saying nice things about him, and bad things about you?"

"How... how did you know that?" Zack said shocked, and fell back.

Hanyuu stood up, her eyes glowing red. "Because I am Oyashiro. A Goddess. And I know how upset and angry you are at your brother when he is praised and you are not, and I know how you try to ignore it by thinking 'grades aren't everything'. But the truth is, you want to be praised and respected too."

Zack felt an anger inside of him towards Cody as Hanyuu spoke of this. "I will get Cody..." Zack said coldly and darkly under his breath.

"No. Do you know what would really hurt him?" Hanyuu asked.

"What?" Zack questioned.

"Killing Bailey." Hanyuu grinned evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lava's Lair~<strong>

**Oh~ my sweet little Hanyuu, you don't know how much I love you... as a character to people who think I was wanting to be in a relationship with her... I obsess over this girl XD **

**OMG I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AT THE END OF THE STORY. BUT I'M NOT GIVING SPOILERS.**

**I have a Hanyuu figure MUHAHAHA SHE IS SO ADORABLE XD**

**I'm surprised with myself, because I wrote this whole chapter in 1 day... normally, I'll write part of a chapter, stop because I get bored, then come back in a week or more and continue.**

**Btw, if anyone is wondering why I start the drama so fast in my stories, it's because I HATE, and I mean HATE, long beginning that make you wait for the suspense and action to happen.**

**EXAMPLE: JURASSIC PARK. IT TAKES LIKE A WHOLE HOUR INTO THE MOVIE TO GET THE ISLAND. Okay maybe less than that... AND LIKE ANOTHER 30 MINUTES OR SOMETHING UNTIL MR. REX COMES AND ATTACKS. One time I didn't even recognize Jurassic Park, it was at a part in the beginning at which I had forgotten it was in the movie XD**

**And that's why I like Jurassic Park 3 a lot, because after like 20 minutes in the movie Spinosaurus comes in~! [loves the spino]**

**GOMENASAI! SUPER OFF TOPIC!**

**Anyways, congratulations if you read all of this, extremely super long and boring note!**

**I think I might get started on the next chapter now...**

**~XxLavaxX~**


	5. Betrayal

**~Lava's Lair~**

**EDIT: I wrote this a while back and was going to upload it, but didn't have time to... or something... I don't remember XD Then I got too lazy to upload it, so now I'm finally uploading it XD**

**My internet's not working right now... so I guess I'll just start writing this! YAY FOR SUSPENSE :D**

**AND 1 WEEK TILL CHRISTMAS :D (when I'm writing this, not sure when I will be able to upload it)**

**By the way, if I say "I'll update sooner!" Don't count on it, it's probably not true XD I'm very lazy... and I'm VERY busy! Doing what? Watching Higurashi of course!**

**Actually, I have a lot of free time, but I just use it to do other things; I would list them, but, I know you just want to get on with the chapter...I keep getting sidetracked lol XD**

* * *

><p>"Wait, I think we might have already passed the lobby..." Bailey said to Shion, as they walked down the ship's walkways. It was dark, and now raining heavily.<p>

"Oh... man! That's the 3rd time! Maybe this time YOU should lead; I don't know this ship very well..." Shion suggested.

"Sure!" Bailey said, excited to see Cody. She took off in the right direction this time, even though it was hard to see with all the rain and darkness of the night.

Then, Bailey felt someone watching them. She stopped, causing Shion, who was following her, to bump into her.

"What is it, Bailey?" Shion asked, curious as to why Bailey stopped.

"I feel someone... _watching _us..." Bailey said, looking around.

"Are you sure? I don't think anyone's watching us... maybe you're just a bit paranoid with the whole Hanyuu situation..." Shion said.

"Yeah... maybe you're right..." Bailey said, and started to walk while looking up at the roof of one of the ship's shops, feeling like whatever was watching them was up there.

_Clank._ Bailey froze, causing Shion to bump into her again. Bailey heard something... like metal clanking off of something.

"What now?" Shion asked, impatiently, wanting to get out of the rain.

"I heard a clank of metal..." Bailey said nervously, looking back to the roof.

"I didn't hear anything... maybe I should just go ahead, and then come back here to get you when I've found the lobby." Shion suggested.

"Um... okay..." Bailey said without thinking, still looking at the roof.

Shion nodded, and ran off out of view into the rain.

A few minutes after Shion left, someone jumped off the roof and landed in front of Bailey. The metal clanked again as the person landed.

Bailey froze again, and stared at the person, unable to see who it was.

"Hi Bailey!" The person said, happily, yet slightly evilly.

Bailey instantly recognized the voice's owner, who was Zack. "Oh, um hi Zack... what were you doing on the roof, and what's that in your hand?"

"You really don't need to know why I was on the roof, and well, this is a baseball bat. A metal one."

"Oh, so that's where the clanking came from! I'm so relieved that it's you, and not Hanyuu!" Bailey exclaimed.

"You sure about that?" Zack said, taking a step forward.

"Um, of course, why wouldn't I?" Bailey question, confused on why Zack was saying this.

"Well, maybe because of this..." Zack grinned, raising his metal bat over Bailey's head.

Bailey laughed nervously. "What kind of game is this Zack? Hehe..."

"What kind of game? This is no game, Bailey, this is real." Zack said, raising his bat higher.

"What did I do?" Bailey panicked.

"Nothing, except, date my brother." Zack said.

"What? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of Cody because he is always praised and congratulated. I'm not." Zack said with a dark face. "THIS WAY I CAN HURT HIM!" Zack said raising the bat even higher than before, about to strike.

Bailey screamed in terror.

* * *

><p><em>Bailey!<em> Cody thought as he heard the scream. Shion opened the door right has Bailey screamed. "I HAVE TO GO SAVE BAILEY!" Cody yelled.

"Cody! You're in no condition to do this! I have a tazer, I think that'll do more damage to Hanyuu than you punching her!" Shion argued.

"NO! I'M GOING!" Cody said getting up, and grabbing Shion's tazer out of her hand and running out the door.

"HEY!" Shion yelled as Cody ran out the door.

Cody turned the corner, ready to tazer Hanyuu for whatever she had done to Bailey, but when Cody turned the corner, there was no Hanyuu. He only saw Mion, Keiichi, Rika, and Satoko standing over something... Bailey.

"BAILEY!" Cody yelled and ran over to her body.

She didn't move, there was blood splattered all around her body. Her arms and legs were covered with blood, and her eyes were closed.

Cody's eyes went wide and looked up at Mion and the others, thinking they did it. He pointed the tazer at them.

"Mii~ Sir, are you feeling okay?" Rika said uneasily to Cody.

"SHUT IT, BLUEBERRY!" Cody yelled at Rika, insulting her hair color.

Rika piped down.

"What? We didn't do this! We don't have any weapons! Unless we just used our hands, which is kind of hard to make this happen with just our hands... plus, we don't have any blood on us!" Mion explained.

Cody lowered the tazer. "I'm sorry for calling your a blueberry, Rika..."

"It's okay sir!" Rika said.

Keiichi nudged Bailey with his foot a little. Bailey groaned a little. Satoko couldn't looked at this anymore and looked away from the gore.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Cody yelled relieved. "We have to get her to the lounge, Rena and Shion are there, and Rena is a surprisingly good doctor!"

Mion and Keiichi nodded. Cody tried to picked up Bailey, but he couldn't lift her. He attempted about 5 times.

"Cody, do you need help?" Rika asked.

"No... I... I got this!" Cody said finally picking up Bailey.

"Finally..." Mion mumbled to Keiichi, causing him to smile a little.

They all started running to the lounge.

"Cody, where'd you get the tazer... it looks a lot like Shion's." Mion asked on the way.

"Oh, um, I took it from her..." Cody said.

They got Bailey to the lounge where Rena was able to conclude Bailey had a broken arm, and surprisingly, but fortunately, it was the only broken bone. Bailey had gotten beaten up badly, though.

"The weapon used was a metal baseball bat." Rena said.

"That Hanyuu... she _will_ pay!" Cody said angrily, clenching his fists.

"Cody..." Bailey mumbled weakly.

Cody instantly stuck up his head. "Yes Bailey?"

"It..." she coughed. "It wasn't Hanyuu... it was... Z... Zack..." Bailey said weakly.

"ZACK?" Cody said, shocked. He couldn't believe this, but he knew Bailey wouldn't lie.

"Do you see how painful it was to realize something like this?" Rika said in her mature voice, with a dark expression on her face.

Cody was in shock, and simply blinked to wait Rika said.

* * *

><p>"Did you complete the task?" Hanyuu asked Zack. They were in Hanyuu's 'base'.<p>

"Well... I... I... uhh... I..." Zack stuttered.

"DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT?" Hanyuu yelled at him, annoyed by his resistance to say it.

"I injured her badly..."

"And...?"

"I only hit her arms and legs... and only broke one arm... her orther arm and her legs were just bleeding a lot..." Zack said nervously.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HER?" Hanyuu yelled at him

"I couldn't... she's my friend... and then I didn't want to hurt my brother that much..." Zack responded, looking down nervously.

Hanyuu had pure rage in her eyes, and the glowing redness made her look even more scary and angry. Hanyuu picked up a knife, and slashed Zack's eye.

Zack yelped in pain and stumbled onto the floor. He covered his eye with his hand, and he felt the warm substance of blood flow onto his hand.

"Do you understand what you must do now?" Hanyuu said sternly, looking coldly down at Zack.

Zack nodded hesitantly, and then removed his hand from his eye, revealing a slash across his eye. He looked down at his hand and saw the blood. His vision in one eye turned red, but caused all his vision to turn red completely. Now he could only see in red.

Hanyuu smirked and handed Zack a hatchet. "Use this." she said. "And don;t fail this time!" she hissed.

Zack nodded and took the hatchet, and Hanyuu picked up a large scythe. "I have some work to do." Hanyuu said and ran out.

Zack really didn't want to do this anymore, he hurt Bailey, and hurt Cody by doing that; now he just felt awful. He shouldn't have never done that. On top of that, he can only see in red now. To him, everything was a shade of red now. He sighed and stood up with the hatchet. _What am I going to do?_ He asked himself. He really wanted to quit cooperating with Hanyuu now, but what would she do to him if he said he wanted to quit? Would she forgive him? Probably not. She would probably do something horrible to him. She was only 11 though... but, she did say she was a Goddess.

* * *

><p>Keiichi sighed. Mion and him had been told to go outside to find something that could be used as a cast for Bailey. It was heavily pouring with rain outside, and it was dark.<p>

"I CAN'T SEE WHERE I'M GOING!" Mion yelled out, and then crashed into a wall. "Ow..."

"You okay?" Keiichi asked, concerned.

"Yeah... a little bump like that can't bring this old man down!" Mion exclaimed, with a big smile on her face. "Hey... Kei-chan... what's _that_?" Mion whispered and pointed off into the distance at a red glow.

The glow seemed to be getting closer and Keiichi got nervous. "Get behind me..." Keiichi whispered, just incase it was danger. He couldn't forgive himself if Mion got hurt again.

"What? I can handle for myself!" Mion whispered back confidently.

"JUST DO IT!" Keiichi yelled in a hushed tone.

Mion was surprised, Keiichi normally didn't yell at her like that. But sure enough, she got behind him.

"Hehe... remember me?" a voice rang out, apparently it was coming from the red glow. As it got closer into view, Keiichi saw the glow was the red glow of Hanyuu's eyes.

Keiichi then saw the large scythe she was carrying. Keiichi focused on the scythe. _I have to get that scythe... if she doesn't have a weapon, she can't hurt us... unless she uses her bare hands, but its a lot better than a scythe!_ Keiichi then set the goal to himself to get the scythe. He didn't think Hanyuu had any other weapons, or at least any large

ones.

Keiichi then charged rapidly at Hanyuu, surprising her, Hanyuu started to raise the scythe, but before she could, Keiichi grabbed it out of her hands, and raised it above her head.

Hanyuu looked at it, with wide eyes. She hadn't thought she needed an extra weapon, but now she regretted not bringing another one.

Then, a hatchet was raised over Keiichi's head.

"Kei-chan! Look out! Behind you!" Mion cried.

Keiichi instantly whipped around, slashing Zack in the process, and knocking Hanyuu over with the handle of the scythe in the process.

"GAAH!" Zack yelled, and fell to the ground, grabbing his side where he had been hit.

" I... uh... meant to do that!" Keiichi announced, even though he had actually not meant to hit anyone.

"Sure you did..." Mion said rolling her eyes. Then she took Keiichi's hand and started running back towards the lounge.

Hanyuu stood up, and watched them run off. Then she looked at Zack. She closed her eyes and sighed. She reopened her eyes and walked over to Zack, kneeling next to him.

Zack opened one of his eyes, and looked at Hanyuu. She didn't notice him looking at her. He really actually didn't try to save her. He was acting to make her think he was still on her side.

Then it happened in a flash. Zack grabbed the hatchet quickly and slashed open Hanyuu's arm, leaving a deep gash.

She yelped loudly in surprise and pain. She fell onto the ground.

Zack stood up and laughed a little. "You though I was really going to be on your side after what you've made me do, and what you've done to me? HA! You're funny! And thanks to you, my friends will never forgive me! Why you little..." He growled and started kicking her, Hanyuu yelping with every kick. Her eyes had stopped glowing red as he did this.

Hanyuu felt something looking down on her. Staring at her sadly and with disappointment in her. It wasn't a person, nor an object. It was _herself_. Her _sanity_. She couldn't see it, nor could anyone else. But she knew it was there.

She closed her eyes tightly and started whispering over and over, "Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai..." she wouldn't stop saying it.

Zack stopped kicking. Hanyuu was then waiting for him to hurt her in another way. But it never happened. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Zack, who had the hatchet raised above her. She then shut her eyes tightly, afraid to look.

Zack swung down but then something told Hanyuu to move right at the last second, so she did. The hatchet hit the wooden floor and bounced up, surprising Zack. He released the hatchet, and it slid across the deck. Hanyuu and Zack stared at it.

Hanyuu made a run for it. She hurt like heck, but she couldn't let him hurt her anymore. Zack followed closely behind. Hanyuu reached the hatchet first, and clutching it tightly, swung behind her without thinking. She had her eyes closed the whole time.

She heard a scream of pain, something splat on the floor, and then the sound of Zack falling.

She slowly and hesitantly opened her eyes to find Zack, dead on the deck. She then realized what happened.

She had swung. The hatchet had it him across his stomach, so he yelped out in pain. The splat was that of the blood hitting the deck, and the last was Zack falling over.

Hanyuu stood up, astonished. Her eyes were wide, but then she felt a sensation over her. She had won against Zack. Her eyes were glowing again, and she screamed and laughed out of joy. She was too busy doing this, and she didn't sense the presence of 'herself' anymore.

"What happened you guys? And where did Kei-chan get that scythe?" Shion asked, as Keiichi and Mion stumbled tiredly into the room, panting heavily.

"Looking... for cast... Hanyuu... scythe... Kei... got it... Zack... hatchet... Kei-chan hit them... on... 'purpose'... got away..." Mion managed to get, then her and Keiichi collapsed back to back because of exhaustion.

"What?" Shion asked, not really processing it.

"So you were looking for something to use for Bailey's cast, but then Hanyuu appeared with a large scythe. Then Keiichi-san got the scythe from Hanyuu-chan, but then Zack came with a hatchet. Keiichi-san hit them both using the scythe, but he didn't mean to, and while they were on the ground you got away." Satoko said, simply understanding it all.

"You got ALL that from the few words she said?" Shion asked, confused.

"Um, yes..." Satoko replied.

"Mii, Satoko, you're really good at understanding that!" Rika said, surprised, but happy, even though with everything going on. "Pachi, pachi, pachi!" Rika said, clapping her hands happily.

* * *

><p>Hanyuu collapsed down on the hard floor in her base. She was exhausted and she needed some rest.<p>

She couldn't get comfortable on the floor, but eventually she fell asleep despite being uncomfortable.

_"What have you done...?" _a gentle voice with disappointment in it said.

Hanyuu blinked. "What do you mean?" She asked and looked around in the white nothingness she had randomly appeared in once again.

_"Are you senseless? What do you think you've done!" _The voice said sternly.

"I did what I thought was right..." Hanyuu replied, looking down. She realized she was talking to the sane part of herself.

_"How was that the right thing?" _The voice demanded.

"I had to defend myself! What else was I supposed to do?" Hanyuu cried, some tears forming in her violet eyes.

_"Maybe you shouldn't have let the darkness control you."_ the voice said calmly and sternly.

Hanyuu blinked. "But... I know all they want to do is... make fun of me for being different... everyone does..."

_"Have your friends ever done that before?" _the voice asked calmly.

"N-no... but that London girl... she... she..." Hanyuu started to sniffle.

Then all of a sudden everything was swallowed up by darkness.

"H-hey! C-come back!" Hanyuu cried. "Don't leave me here all alone... please! COME BACK!" She screamed. But no one could hear her.

**~Lava's Lair~**

**Aww, don't you feel bad for little Hanyuu? :'(**

**No, this story isn't coming to an end soon, this is only the 5th chapter. This will probably be 10+ chapters, I don't really care if you don't think that's a lot, because I do. I really don't have this story planned out... I do know what will happen at the ending though... I've got that planned out... but I'm not giving you spoilers.**

**Yes, if you're wondering, I got the idea of Hanyuu sensing 'herself' watching her from the Higurashi Manga. To be exact, idk which number book it is, but I do know that it is from Volume 4 of the "Eye Opening Arc"**

**Wow what a random time for the hassaku song to come on... Hassaku~ Hassaku~ Jouga no Hassaku~**

**It's talking about fruit...**

**And yes, yes Hanyuu does *did* have a Nemuru scythe from Ookami Kakushi. Or something like that. But now Keiichi has it. And if your sad about Zack... well, I don't really know... I'm sad about it too, but Hanyuu was defending herself and wasn't thinking as she did so. She got her sanity a little bit back.**

**And Christmas passed, I hope you all had a nice one.**

**I think that's all I feel like talking about now, unless I say how annoying the English dub of Higurashi has gotten to me. At first it didn't bother me that much, and now I absolutely CANNOT stand it. So I literally started watching my Higurashi DVDs in Japanese with subs in my house... no one thought I was weird though XD**

**Sorry for long note...**

**P.S. "Gomenasai" means "I'm Sorry" in Japanese. I wrote that the Japanese way instead of the English way because I like the word lol.**

**~XxLavaxX~**


	6. Regretted Violence

**~Lava's Lair~**

**I'm starting to write the next chapter, because if I don't start soon I know I'll most likely never finish it... so I'm trying to finish it! I really want to ^^**

**So, yeah, I don't really have anything else to say, so enjoy the chapter!**

**AND I ALWAYS FORGET TO MENTION THIS:**

**I OWN NO CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY JUST PLOTLINE... AND ANY SMILIARITIES TO ANY PERSON LIVING OR DEAD IS A JUST A COINCIDENCE.**

**HANYUU.**

**Okay :D**

* * *

><p>Hanyuu awoke several hours later, panting. She sat up and looked around her base. <em>That was a horrible dream…<em> she thought to herself. She realized from it she didn't want to be alone… but no one was to forgive her for what she had done. So she had a better idea. Why not just get some more guys on my side? It was a perfect plan, as long as they didn't betray her like Zack. The thought of his name sickened her, but a part of her felt guilty as hell for what she had done. She didn't like the feeling, so she decided to suppress it and forget it. She thought of who she should convince to be on her side. London didn't seem very smart, and would be very easy to convince. Except… she's the one who drove Hanyuu over the edge in the first place. Bailey? No, she and Cody are way too smart to join me, plus they've been injured by Zack and I. Then she remembered something she had watched… an anime, called Mirai Nikki. She remembered how the character Yuno was a yandere for the character Yuki, and was completely crazy. Then she remembered a world where Shion became like that, with Satoshi. Hanyuu smirked at her cruel idea. "That'll work…" she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Since Mion and Keiichi had failed to bring back something to be used as a cast for Bailey, Shion was sent out to find something. Shion was extremely on edge and very cautious, and was jumpy. She even jumped when the waves splashed against the side of the boat. It was early morning, and not many people were awake. As she walked, she stepped in something. "Huh…?" she said, and looked down. There was a puddle of blood. She looked up a little ways and saw a body. <em>Zack's body<em>. "WHAT THE HELL?!" she freaked out. She was astonished and covered her mouth. She took a few steps back.

"Frightening, don't you think?" A voice came from behind her.

Shion whipped around. It was Hanyuu. "H-hanyuu?!"

Hanyuu smiled. Not her psycho smile. Her sweet, kind, innocent smile. It made Shion relax, yet she was still alert.

"I have a proposal." Hanyuu said. Shion wondered what it could be.

"W-what do you want from me…?" Shion asked nervously, backing away a little.

"Oh, nothing much." Hanyuu said, her sweet smile turning into a creepy smirk. "Just your assistance."

"M-my a-assistance?!" Shion stuttered. "I'd never help you!"

"I thought you might say that… but I'll let you in on a little secret…" Hanyuu said slyly, and went up to Shion and whispered in her ear. "Mion is the reason Satoshi disappeared." She pulled away.

"N-no! You're lying, you little devil!" Shion yelled.

"Hm…" Hanyuu said. "But I'm not, I know a lot more than you think. Mion drove Satoshi-kun out. No… that's actually a lie… Mion…_killed Satoshi._"

"W-WHAT?! ONEE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Shion yelled, grabbing her head.

"The Sonozaki held a grudge against the Hojos and still do, Mion killed Satoshi for revenge I'm not lying!" Hanyuu said sternly and persuasively. "She killed your love… and she still has hers… is that fair?"

Shion clenched her fists. Hanyuu smirked, seeing Shion getting convinced and frustrated. "Do you know what you must do?" Hanyuu asked.

"Yes… I must kill Kei-chan… then Onee…" Shion laughed a little crazily.

"So… you're on my side..?" Hanyuu asked.

"Yes… but only for revenge for Satoshi-kun…" Shion said. "I'll make it clear I won't hurt the others though… or I'll make you pay." She threatened.

"Understood." Hanyuu said firmly. Hanyuu tossed Shion a knife. "Use it wisely." Hanyuu said, before running off.

Shion looked at her reflection in the knife. "Sorry, Kei-chan… Onee… but this is for Satoshi-kun."

* * *

><p>Shion decided to wait till dark to do anything. Zack's body was eventually found by some passengers, who freaked out and quickly called security. The area was blocked off.<p>

"Damn, the hell happened here?" Kirby, the security guard said, looking at Zack's lifeless body on the deck. "Just blood and a body, no evidence." Kirby did a fingerprint test to see if there were any. Strangely, there were none. "How's this possible..?" He examined every inch of the crime scene… yet… there was no evidence. It made Kirby frustrated. Zack was his friend. Who'd do something so cruel?! Kirby thought for a good long while. Come to think of it, strange things started happening on the ship since those teen passengers showed up. But what would they have to do with it? Kirby sighed, angered, sad, and frustrated.

* * *

><p>Late that night, Shion knew what she had to do. They had all gone back to their rooms rather than sleeping in the lobby. Shion sat up and glanced at Mion, then at Rena. Both fast asleep. Shion quietly got out of bed and tip toed over to the door, clutching the knife Hanyuu had given her. <em>It's all for you, Satoshi-kun…<em> Shion thought, as she opened the door quietly and exited. She closed the door quietly behind her. She crept over to Keiichi's room and tried to open the door. Locked. Shion thought of a way to open it. She took a bobby pin from her pocket, and stuck it in the key hole. She twisted it and the door unlocked. _Yes!_ She said in her mind.

Quietly, she opened the door and crept inside. She closed the door behind her quietly. Slowly and stealthily, she made her way over to Keiichi's bed. Only… he wasn't in it. _Where is he?!_ A door opened behind her. Shion whipped around. It was Keiichi coming out of the bathroom. He was half asleep, and he scratched his head.

"Mion…?" Keiichi asked, not being able to tell the difference between the twins right now. "What're you doing in here…?"

Shion decided to go along as Mion. "I had a bad dream Kei-chan…" she said, and put on a puppy dog face.

"Oh… it's okay…" Keiichi said and sleepily hugged her.

"Is it really, Maebara-san?" Shion said coldly. Before Keiichi could respond, she drove the knife deep into his chest.

Keiichi froze. "M-mion… w-why…?" Shion simply smirked. "I…I love.. y-you… Mi-mi…" Keiichi stuttered and coughed up blood. He inhaled deeply and exhaled one last time. "..on…" his body fell limp.

"Oh… how sweet~" Shion said, sarcastically. She pulled the knife out of his chest and laid him down in his bed, and covered his body with blankets. "Good night, Kei-chan~" she said and exited the room. She quietly snuck back to her room, and quietly opened the door and entered. Luckily, Mion and Rena were still asleep. _I'll get you later Onee… I want you to feel the pain of having your heart broken first though!_ Shion smirked on the inside and climbed in her bed. Shion smiled and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Shii, wake up!" Shion heard a voice, yet she was still mostly asleep. Whoever it was, was jumping on her.<p>

Shion's eyes shot open. "What?!" she snapped.

"Mii…" Rika said in a sad tone, for being scorned by her friend.

"Oh… gomen, Rika-chan.." Shion said, sitting up. "What is it…?"

"Sir, something terrible has happened!" Rika said, concerned and nervous.

"What happened…?" Shion asked.

"Hanyuu has killed Keiichi!" Rika said, much emotion in her voice.

"W-what?!" Shion said, shocked. Though she was only pretending. On the inside she was smirking. They thought it was Hanyuu!

"It's awful! Why did this happen?!" Rika's eyes teared up with pain. That's when Shion started feeling guilty. But she had done it for Satoshi-kun. But… for some reason… Rika's hurt expression, the emotion in her voice… made Shion feel horrible. Her eyes teared up too.

Shion looked down. Rika tilted her head. Shion couldn't take it anymore, Rika was practically ripping the story out of her. "Rika…"

"Mii…?"

"May I tell you something…?"

"What is it, sir…?" Rika asked curiously.

Shion took a deep breath. "I… killed Keiichi…"

Rika's eyes widen and gasped dramatically. Shion felt extremely scared and nervous seeing how Rika reacted. She knew Rika wasn't going to react well, but she seemed like the girl you could tell anything to.

"How… how could you do something so cruel, Shii?!" Rika cried.

"I-I… Hanyuu convinced me! She… she told me Onee killed Satoshi-kun..! And I wanted to get even… and… and…" Shion started crying.

Rika looked at Shion seriously, and talked in her mature voice. "Sonozaki Shion. Hojo Satoshi isn't dead. He's alive. I won't tell you where he is though… as punishment."

Shion looked down feeling really guilty. "Am I going to jail…?"

Rika looked down. She suddenly started talking in her cute voice. "Don't worry, Shii! I won't let them take you!" She started again in her mature voice. "I'll get Hanyuu…" Rika said, running out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lava's Lair~<strong>

**HAHA CHAPTER! FINISHED YOU!**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Who will go insane next?**

**Who will go bye bye?**

**WHO WILL HANYUU FALL IN LOVE WITH?**

**Hahaaaa just kidding this isn't a romance fanfiction w**

**Or uh.. it does have some couples in it but y'know XD**

**So I hope you enjoy this [long awaited] chapter!**

**Also Mirai Nikki is amazing, it's made me have a favorite couple.**

**It's obviously a crack couple.**

**That no one will ever guess…**

**Unless I've told you.**

**But it's adorable/**

**Anyways sidetracked.**

**Thank you for reading this fanfic guys ;w;**

**(and no.. the only cancelled fanfic is Dinosaur Guardians, I'm still working on this one and the lost world suite life one… I'm just slow with updates.)**

**Also this fanfiction and The Lost World one will probably be my last suite life fanfics, as I have new interests.**

**[anime… higurashi, mirai nikki… yeah xD]**

**Perhaps I'll write a higurashi and mirai nikki fanfic sometime, and a higurashi and Jurassic park one… haha so OMG LONG NOTE ;-;**


	7. Rika VS Hanyuu

**~Lava's Lair~**

**New chapterrrrrr.**

**Blood Stained Ocean.**

**Blood.**

**Okay I'm being weird.**

**I'M GOING TO TRY AND WRITE THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IN A DAY.**

**Let's see if I succeed or fail…**

**Because I've been having the urge to write more for some reason =w=;;**

**Here we go~**

* * *

><p><em>Where could she be?!<em> Rika thought, running all around the ship. She was pretty sure she checked everywhere 5 times at least! Yet, there was no sign of Hanyuu. She could be hiding in a passenger's cabin… yet, the passenger would notice, of course…

"Rika…?" someone behind her said. Rika whipped around, expecting Hanyuu. It wasn't Hanyuu, it was Cody.

"Cody…? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping take care of Bailey…?" Rika asked.

"Well… I heard what happened to Zack… and Keiichi… Hanyuu's gone too far now! She's told Zack to hurt Bailey, she's injured multiple people, and she's even killed Keiichi and my own brother! She will pay…!" Cody angrily said.

Rika stood there and blinked. She was surprised by how much power and anger Cody had in his tone, and in his expression. "What… do you want to do to her…?" Rika asked. She knew they couldn't let Hanyuu do anymore of this horrible stuff, but Rika didn't want her to get hurt either…

"Kill her!" Cody exclaimed coldly.

Rika was shocked. "K-kill her?!" she repeated him.

"Yes!" Cody confirmed. "We can throw her overboard!"

"Cody…" Rika said in her mature voice. "You're letting your anger take you over… don't let that happen… if we kill Hanyuu things will just get worse…"

"How?!" Cody demanded.

"You'll go to jail if you kill her. Who will Bailey have? And more and more stuff will just go downhill from there." Rika said, hoping to calm him.

Cody looked down and sighed. "I supposed you're right… but still… we should find Hanyuu!"

Rika nodded. "I hope we can find her before more bad things happen, though…" she sighed.

* * *

><p>Hanyuu decided to walk around on the Sky Deck during the daytime. As long as none of her 'friends' saw her, she'd be okay, right? Not that many people were out anyways, what with the murders and such. She had heard some people over talking about them finding Zack's body. She smirked on the inside. She also heard a teen boy was killed. She smirked inside again. <em> Keiichi.<em> Now Hanyuu only had to hope Shion wouldn't let her down, and annihilate Mion next.

Hanyuu couldn't help but smile a little on the outside. _I'm not alone now… right? Right?_ Though, she didn't know how horrible Shion felt about doing it, and Shion decided to stop. Shion was scared now. Hanyuu didn't know, and thought she could still trust Shion. Hanyuu spotted her sitting in a chair on the Sky Deck. She walked over and sat next to her.

Shion glanced over at Hanyuu and tensed up. _What's she doing out?! I thought she'd stay in hiding!_ Shion panicked on the inside, but on the outside she calmly asked, "Why're you out… you'll get caught…"

Hanyuu simply smiled. "They don't know I did anything. Only you and the others. But I can trust you, right Shion?"

Shion thought what she should say. Then she had a good idea. _I'll pretend to be on her side… and I'll kill her when she's not looking… because she trusts me… perfect._ Shion smiled, "Of course you can trust me, Hanyuu~."

"Good~" Hanyuu said. "So tonight… meet me here, on the Sky Deck. Before you execute Mion… I need to tell you something."

Shion nodded. "I'll be here."

Hanyuu smiled. "I'll be off then~." She got up and turned her head towards Shion. "Don't forget." She said somewhat coldly, and walked off, heading back towards her base.

As soon as Hanyuu was out of sight, Shion stood up. She should tell someone where Hanyuu's going to be tonight. For help. Shion looked around. She saw Rika and Cody just entering the Sky Deck, and they were searching around. Probably for Hanyuu.

Shion ran up to them. "Guys!" she exclaimed. "I need to tell you guys something… in a more private place…"

Rika blinked. "Alright, Shii~"

Shion led them over to an area where there were no people in sight. "Hanyuu just talked to me…"

"What'd she say?! Where'd she go?!" Cody asked anxiously.

"Calm down… I don't where she went… but um…" Shion glanced at Cody. He didn't know what she had done. "Cody… it's better if I only tell Rika this…"

Cody blinked. "Fine…" he mumbled and left.

"Okay, what is it Shii?" Rika asked.

"Hanyuu wants me to meet her on the Sky Deck tonight… maybe… you could come with me…? And maybe we can stop her…" Shion said.

"Hm…" Rika started. She thought about it. "Okay… but we can't, and I mean _can't_, kill her. Got it…?"

Shion nodded. _Though I really want to. She lied to me, and made me do something terrible._ She thought.

"Let's wait in my room, till it's time to go. We can plan there. And Mion must be an emotional mess in your room… I don't want to disturb her…" Rika said, looking down.

Shion looked down too, guilt filling every inch of her body. "L-Let's go now…" Shion said.

Rika and Shion walked to Rika's cabin, not saying anything to each other. When they got to Rika's cabin, Rika opened the door and walked in, followed by Shion. Satoko was over in Mion's cabin, helping Rena comfort her.

"So… what's the plan?" Rika asked, sitting on the bed as Shion sat in a chair across from her.

"Well… I was thinking you'll hide, and I'll let Hanyuu tell me whatever she wanted to tell me… for it could be useful, then I'll 'leave' but really I'll hide nearby. Then when Hanyuu's still there and I'm hiding, you can come out and surprise her… then… work your magic doing whatever you like, I guess." Shion said.

Rika smiled. "Sounds good."

They lounged around in Rika's room until night came.

* * *

><p>"It's late, we should head out now." Shion said, and Rika nodded in agreement.<p>

Together they headed towards the Sky Deck. As they neared it, Rika went and hid behind a wall, while Shion went over to where she had talked to Hanyuu earlier. Hanyuu was waiting there for her.

"Sorry I'm a little late…" Shion said, nervously.

"It's fine, just don't do it again." Hanyuu growled.

"I understand…" Shion said, avoiding any eye contact with Hanyuu. "So… what is it you wanted to tell me…?" she asked.

Hanyuu smiled. "I just wanted to say thank you. For your cooperation. You may go now."

Shion blinked. "Um… you're welcome…" Shion said, and headed back to where Rika was and hid there.

Rika walked out over to Hanyuu. "Hanyuu…?"

Hanyuu looked at Rika in shock, not expecting her. "R-rika…" Hanyuu stuttered, taking a step back.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Hanyuu. How could you do this?" Rika talked in her mature voice.

"Y-you don't know the pain I've been feeling, you don't know anything!" Hanyuu cried.

"Ah, I see. You never wanted to talk about it to me. That's okay; it's perfectly fine you wanted to ruin our perfect world. So now this world's off to a dead end too, thank you so much." Rika said sarcastically.

"Shut up! You wouldn't understand anyways!" Hanyuu hissed. Rika just rolled her eyes in response to Hanyuu. It made Hanyuu even angrier. "Fine then…" Hanyuu said. She took something out from behind her back. A butcher knife. "I'll just kill you too…"

Rika stared at Hanyuu, but she knew this was no time to be in shock, Hanyuu was moving towards her. Rika took a few steps back from Hanyuu, and bumped into a table behind her. Hanyuu was closing in. Rika froze in fear and shock. _No, no! Snap out of it!_ Rika yelled at herself.

Hanyuu was dangerously close. Hanyuu looked down at Rika coldly. She raised the butcher knife above Rika. Rika stared at it in fear. Hanyuu started bringing the knife down, and at the last second, Rika ran off. Hanyuu stabbed the table, but quickly pulled it out and chased after Rika.

_Rika! I have to help her!_ Shion thought. She took out the knife Hanyuu had given her and quietly but quickly followed.

Hanyuu had Rika cornered in a corner on the ship. Rika's only escape was to jump into shark infested waters, but she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to take that risk. Sure, the sharks would leave her alone if she played dead and didn't bother them. But she'd cause a commotion when she hit the water, attracting the sharks. And sharks use their mouth to satisfy their curiosity mostly…

Hanyuu was getting closer and closer. "Nighty night, Rika-chan…" Hanyuu said, getting even closer.

"RIKA!" Someone shouted. It was Shion. She ran in quickly and pushed Hanyuu down hard.

Hanyuu slid a little ways on the deck and groaned. The knife she was holding had gotten penetrated a little ways in her side. "Grr..." Hanyuu growled and pulled the knife out of her side. Blood seeped from the wound, yet Hanyuu got up, trying to ignore the pain.

Shion glared at Hanyuu. Hanyuu glared back and held onto her injured side. She took a few steps back and… there was a trap there. Hanyuu stepped in a circle of rope which instantly pulled her up and she was hanging upside down by the rope.

"Ohohoho!" Satoko's laughter echoed around them. Satoko emerged from the shadows. "I've caught you, Hanyuu-san!" Satoko smirked and walked over to Rika and Shion.

"Satoko!" Rika said, happily.

"I knew this trap would work!" Satoko smiled proudly.

"Huh? Satoko how'd you know Hanyuu would be out here…?" Shion asked.

"I overheard you and Rika talking about it… so I thought I might as well help~!" Satoko exclaimed with a smile.

"Well… I'm glad you did!" Shion exclaimed and smiled back.

Rika, Shion, and Satoko started chatting a little bit of what they should do with Hanyuu; however no one was really watching Hanyuu. While they weren't looking, Hanyuu took out her knife and using as much strength as she had, lifted upper self high enough to reach the rope. She grabbed onto the rope with one hand to stay in the position, and cut the rope with her other hand. By mistake she cut into her a leg a little, but whatever, she'd be fine. She fell to the ground with a loud bump. Shion, Rika, and Satoko all instantly turn their attention to her.

Hanyuu glared at them and started to run off, but Rika ran over and grabbed Hanyuu's hand, stopping her. Rika had a tight grip on Hanyuu, and Hanyuu was struggling to get free. Rika pulled Hanyuu towards her, causing Hanyuu to roughly bump into Rika. Rika got pushed into the boat's railing. Hanyuu noticed and decided to take action. Hanyuu quickly jumped off the boat, pulling Rika with her. Before Hanyuu fell though, she clung on to the railing of the boat, and Rika was still griping tightly to Hanyuu's other hand.

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made…" Rika said to Hanyuu. Hanyuu just blinked. Rika then quickly punched Hanyuu repeatedly with her other hand. Rika didn't want to do this, but it was for the best. Even though she didn't want Hanyuu to get killed in the first place, this is how it would end up…

Rika kept punching Hanyuu harder and harder and Rika was moving around and struggling too, making it difficult for Hanyuu to hold on. After a while Hanyuu couldn't hold on any more and let go. Rika and Hanyuu fell into the ocean.

"RIKA!" Shion and Satoko yelled. They only saw blood rise from the water from Hanyuu's wounds. That wasn't good. The splash and the blood would definitely attract sharks!

Shion and Satoko scanned the water, until finally Rika poked her head up out of the water, taking a deep breath. Hanyuu popped up behind Rika, but Rika didn't notice.

"RIKA, LOOK OUT!" Satoko yelled as she watched Hanyuu sneaking up behind Rika.

Rika turned around and swam away from Hanyuu closer to the boat. But Hanyuu wasn't going to give up that easy. She was exhausted and injured, and sharks were probably all around. But Hanyuu wasn't going to let this go. She swam to Rika despite all of her pain, and shoved Rika underwater, and held her there. Rika held her breath the best she could.

"RIKA!" Shion yelled.

A minute passed. Rika held her breath, but couldn't for much longer. Rika grabbed Hanyuu's arm and pulled her under too, and Rika went to the surface gasping for breath. The water was cold and Rika started shivering and getting exhausted quickly. She didn't know how much longer she could stay afloat. Suddenly Hanyuu popped up and held Rika under again. Rika didn't have time to take a breath before going under, so she couldn't stay under for long. Rika could see shadowy figures a distance below them. She noticed Hanyuu's wound was leaking a lot of blood. Those must be sharks.

Rika was just about to pull Hanyuu under again and resurface when all of a sudden a huge wave came from nowhere. It crashed into Hanyuu and Rika, and Rika only had a second to suck in more air. The wave washed against the side of the boat too, getting Shion and Satoko somewhat wet.

After a few seconds of what seemed like forever, it was over. Shion and Satoko frantically scanned the surface of the water, but they couldn't see Rika or Hanyuu.

Tears formed in Shion and Satoko's eyes. They had lost Rika. A few minutes past. Nothing. Satoko looked down, not being able to accept it. Rika had sacrificed herself to get rid of Hanyuu.

"C'mon… we should go…" Shion said, placing a hand on Satoko's shoulder.

"O-okay…" Satoko sniffled and took one last look at the ocean. She saw bubbles." "Nee-nee, wait!" She exclaimed, watching the water.

Rika, exhausted and shivering, poked her head out of the water once more. She gasped deeply for breath and shivered. She was barely staying afloat.

"Rika!" Shion gasped. She saw a life saver nearby and grabbed it. She threw it out to Rika and held onto the rope. Rika grabbed onto the life saver and relaxed.

"Help me pull her up!" Shion asked Satoko. Satoko nodded and together they pulled Rika back up onto the deck.

Rika coughed and curled up on the deck once she reached it. She was shaking like a Chihuahua and dearly wanted to rest, but she was so cold she couldn't.

"C'mon, let's get her back to your cabin…" Shion said, picking up Rika and walking back to the cabin.

Satoko glanced back at the ocean again. Hanyuu was nowhere. They had defeated her. Satoko sighed and followed Shion.

Somewhere below the waves, Hanyuu floated lifelessly. He wound still bleeding. Sharks around her, but not coming near her. Hanyuu didn't move or anything. One word echoed in her mind. _Defeat. Defeat. Defeat… NO!_ Hanyuu screamed in her mind. She was cold, exhausted, injured, and running out of air. But she wasn't done yet. This wouldn't be her end. No, it will be her return. This isn't over. Hanyuu's eyes opened, glowing bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lava's Lair~<strong>

**AHHH I FINISHED IT IN ONE DAY!**

**Or well about 2 or 3 hours =w=;**

**I like this chapter.**

**Idk.**

**Lol idk what to type here.**


	8. Pain

**~Lava's Lair~**

**Let's see if I can finish this chapter in um… less than an hour? xD**

**I'm tired and paranoid right now sooo yeah ;u;**

**Why paranoid?**

**A show I watched.**

**Anyways.**

* * *

><p>Hanyuu swam up quickly and broke the surface of the water, taking in a deep, much needed, breath of fresh air. She stayed in place and panted for a while, catching her breath. Then she realized the boat was moving pretty quickly and she had to hurry or she'd never get back! Exhausted and weak, Hanyuu swam quickly to the boat, forcing herself. She reached the boat but staying next to it was no easy task, the boat made waves which washed her out somewhat further and she kept having to swim back, making her more and more exhausted. But how was she supposed to get back up onto the boat? Hanyuu looked for a way back up, but there was none. What was she supposed to do now? She had an idea. She took her knife out and jammed it into the side of the boat. If only she had another one this could work…<p>

She felt around in her pockets and she had a pocket knife. It might work. She didn't really have much more of a choice though but to use it. She jammed the blade of the pocket knife into the boat's side too. It wasn't very sturdy, but it was all she had. She carefully made her way up the side of the boat using the knives to dig into the side, allowing her to climb up. She reached the railing and hauled herself onto the deck, and laid there, wore out. She tried to get up, but her body was too exhausted and she collapsed back down. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

Hanyuu awoke in a warm, comfortable place. She missed this feeling. She opened her eyes and tried to stretch. But she couldn't. It wasn't just because of her aching body though. She was in a bed. The blanket was very tight on her and the ends of it were tucked under the mattress, so she was restrained. Hanyuu began to panic and struggle.

"Ah~ don't waste your energy!" someone said on the bed next to Hanyuu.

Hanyuu looked over. It was Satoko. She slowly realized where she was. The cabin she had stayed in when they first got on the ship.

"N-no!" Hanyuu was shocked. "How'd you capture me?! Let me go!"

Satoko sighed. "Hanyuu-san, you fell asleep on the deck and wouldn't budge. It was so easy to do. Just hang tight until we can get the police to come and get you~."

"N-no! Please, LET ME GO!" Hanyuu cried. "I'll tell you who killed Keiichi!"

Satoko froze. "It wasn't you?!"

"No! It was Shion! I swear!" Hanyuu said, struggling more.

"NO, YOU'RE LYING!" Satoko yelled.

"I'M NOT LYING!"

"Oh yeah?! Well why'd she do it then?" Satoko asked, sad and frustrated.

"I don't know… it was her own damn action!" Hanyuu lied.

Satoko got furious. "You're just saying this because you don't want to get in trouble!"

"I'm not lying this time, Satoko!" Hanyuu tried convincing Satoko.

"Fine, I'll ask her!" Satoko yelled, and just then Shion entered the room.

"What's going on…?" Shion asked.

"Did you kill Keiichi-san?!" Satoko asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I…" Shion started, then glared at Hanyuu. "YOU TOLD HER?!"

Satoko started crying. "SO IT WAS YOU NEE-NEE!"

"No! Hanyuu convinced me!" Shion explained, returning her attention to Satoko.

Satoko just stood there in shock. She couldn't believe what Shion had done!

Cody poked his head in. "I heard yelling… everything okay in here…?"

"NO! SHION WAS THE ONE WHO MURDERED KEIICHI!" Satoko yelled.

"NO HANYUU CONVINCED ME!" Shion yelled back. She knew it wouldn't help with what she had done, but she hoped someone would understand how persuasive Hanyuu was.

Cody stared at Shion. "Murderer…"

"N-NO!" Shion yelled. She looked ferociously at Hanyuu. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Shion pulled out and knife and jumped onto Hanyuu. "I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" Shion kept repeating I had you and stabbed Hanyuu repeatedly without looking.

Hanyuu screamed in pain. Luckily for her, Shion was missing all her important things, like organs and such. But Hanyuu was sure in a whole lot more pain.

"SHION!" Cody yelled and held her back, being helped by Satoko. They pulled Shion a good distance from Hanyuu.

"We need her alive!" Satoko said.

"BUT SHE-" Shion started.

"Let's just go take a breather in the hallway…" Cody said, opening the door.

"Grr…" Shion glared at Hanyuu then looked at the door. "Fine…" she said, exiting. Satoko and Cody followed and closed the door.

Hanyuu laid there in pain, breathing heavily. They had all left the room, she had to escape, and fast! But how? She was aching all over and badly injured now. She tried pulling herself free. Didn't work. She tried squirming out. Didn't work. She couldn't use any of her body.

Then she thought of trying to move the mattress someone. She jumped a little, still restrained, but the mattress moved. She smiled. She continued this until the blanket was loose enough and she pulled it off with ease. She slowly stood up. She was in pain. She wished to stay in a warm, comfy bed, but she couldn't. She sighed.

Hanyuu walked over to the door a peeked outside. No one there. Where'd the others go? She didn't have time to worry about that. She exited the room.

"Hanyuu..?" a voice said.

Hanyuu turned her head towards where it came from. Bailey. She was using a crutch and had a broken arm. She was vulnerable. Hanyuu would be able to easily take her out. Hanyuu considered it, but realized she herself was just as vulnerable, with her stab injuries and wore out body.

Bailey had a look of fear on her face. She was frozen in place. Hanyuu realized it would be easier to take her down if she kept still. Hanyuu took a step forward. Bailey was still frozen. Hanyuu smirked and painfully walk over to her. Hanyuu reached for her knife, when suddenly Bailey smirked and moved aside. Hanyuu was confused.

Behind Bailey was Mion, who kicked Hanyuu in the stomach with extreme force, causing Hanyuu to stumble and fall back.

Mion walked over to Hanyuu. "How dare you? You forced my sister to do that…" Mion said coldly. "YOU'LL PAY!" She yelled and started beating the crap out of Hanyuu.

Hanyuu couldn't do anything. Her pain was much too great. It was just getting worse. She didn't know what to do. She squeaked and yelped each time Mion struck her, but slowly her noises of pain stopped. Her eyes were slowly closing. She was accepting her fate. This was all her fault. All of it. She could have easily controlled her emotions, but she let them get the best of her. Tears streamed from Hanyuu's eyes. Her eyes were just barely open. She glanced up at Mion one last time. "T-thank you…" Hanyuu painfully said, and went quiet.

Mion stopped. Was Hanyuu really gone…? And why had she said 'Thank you'…? Mion kicked Hanyuu. Nothing. She did it again. Still nothing. She kicked repeatedly really hard. Silence. No movement. No nothing. Mion relaxed. It was finally over. She turned and walked back over to Bailey.

"It's over…" Mion said, relieved.

Bailey sighed with relief, though she did feel sad for Hanyuu. She glanced over at Hanyuu's motionless body. The poor girl had multiple stab wounds, bruises, cuts, everything. She was bleeding badly too.

"Come on… let's go tell the others…" Mion said, leaving the hallway to find everyone else. Bailey followed.

After Mion and Bailey were gone, Hanyuu twitched. Then she went motionless again for a good 10 minutes. Then twitched again nonstop. She opened her eyes. They were full of fear and sadness. She felt all of her sanity return to her. She could feel a battle going on inside of her between sanity and insanity. She was confused. She felt lost. She was scared. She just wanted someone to hug her and tell her it would all be okay. But no one would do that for her. She was a horrible, horrible person. No one would forgive her. No one would look at her the same. No one would love her. She'd never feel warm again on the inside, everything was going cold. No love. No care. No trust. No friends. No family. No nothing.

_How sad…_ Hanyuu pitied herself. She felt bad for doing so, but it's not like anyone would pity her or care. _Such a sad, sad way to end. But maybe… it doesn't have to end. There's a way out of this, right? I can just escape from it all… yeah… I'll go someplace else! And make new friends!_ Hanyuu smiled weakly and laughed a little, painfully. _Zack… Keiichi... Rika… everyone… I'm… so sorry…_

Hanyuu pulled the front of her body up with her arms. She just wanted to escape now. They should be close to land by now, right? She'd swim there, and escape from this place!

_Goodbye… my friends…_

* * *

><p><strong>~Lava's Lair~<strong>

**One more chapter + and epilogue!**

**Maybe a continuation to this story too?**

**Except… it wouldn't be higurashiXsuitelife… something very different than suite life xD**

**Okay I'm tired.**


	9. Splat

**~Lava's Lair~**

**LAST CHAPTER!**

…**besides epilogue..!**

**I can feel this chapter isn't going to be very long xD**

**Okay… without further ado…**

**Blood Stained Ocean**

**Chapter 9**

_**Splat**_

* * *

><p>Using every bit of strength she had left, Hanyuu pulled herself to her feet. She hurt and ached all over… but she had to get away! From this boat, her 'friends, …everything! She'd start a new life! A new name… a new everything. When she got to wherever she was going, she'd cut her hair short, and dye her hair… the only problem is her horns. She'd figure something out.<p>

Hanyuu shakily took a step forward. So far, so good. She had to run though. So, she started to run. It hurt. Every move she made. It was like she had needles stuck all over her she couldn't stop now! She ran past her friends though… not good. But she kept running across the deck.

"What?! She's still alive?!" Mion angrily said, running after Hanyuu. Cody, Rika, and Satoko followed.

_Shit! _ Hanyuu thought as she ran. They'd surely catch her! She was running slowly and limping. She had to think of something… fast. She saw some stairs. Not knowing what to do next, she went up them, followed by the others. Hanyuu went higher and higher up the stairs, trying to lose the others. She tripped and slid down a little, causing her to yelp. She looked behind her. The others were getting closer… she couldn't get caught now!

She stood up. She had sprained her ankle from the fall; she'd never get away now. She looked up. Almost to the top! She limped in pain as fast as she could, staying out of reach of the others. Hanyuu reached the top and looked back. The group was still following her. She looked around. A helicopter pad. She looked over the edge. It was a really high drop, it could kill someone.

"HANYUU!" and angered Mion yelled, stomping up towards Hanyuu. Hanyuu looked up at Mion, Hanyuu was very terrified. She hopped back a little with her good leg. The others walked up behind Mion. Hanyuu was trapped.

Mion and the others kept getting closer and closer to Hanyuu. Hanyuu kept hopping back each time, stumbling a bit.

"Get… get away!" Hanyuu cried. Eventually she got to the edge. The others had trapped her there, she couldn't run. The only things she could do were let them catch her, or fall…

"Why you… I'll-" Mion started. Rika put her hand on Mion's shoulder, to silence her. Rika walked up in front.

"Hanyuu…" Rika said, looking at Hanyuu sadly. The poor girl was in horrible condition, she was battered, beaten, and bruised. "Hanyuu… come with us… we'll forgive you… and we can all be happy again!"

"Rika, what're you saying?!" Mion was enraged.

Rika gave Mion a dirty look, which shut her right up. "Hanyuu… please…? We're your friends… and you're our friend…" Rika said gently, yet Mion mumbled something under her breath.

"N-no…" Hanyuu nervously squeaked. "Y-you just wanna hurt me!" She cried. Hanyuu's eyes were red and watery. She was afraid, she wanted comfort, but she couldn't have it. Good things like that weren't meant for such a horrible person like herself. Hanyuu backed up a little more… if she back up even a little more she would fall. But she was unaware of that.

"Hanyuu... don't!" Rika warned.

Hanyuu didn't pay attention to her warning.

She back up.

Down she fell.

_S-sorry… my friends…_

_SPLAT._

And that was the end of Hanyuu's madness.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lava's Lair~<strong>

**SHORT SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Well there ya have it… just the epilogue left now!**

**Thank you for everyone who has read/is reading this story!**


End file.
